L'entremetteur
by Ilunae
Summary: Kaminari avait conscience de ce que les autres pensaient de lui


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Kirimina, Momojirou, Seroroki et Shinkami.

* * *

Kaminari avait conscience de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Ils croyaient tous qu'il était idiot. Il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas l'élève le plus intelligent de la classe A.

Il n'était pas dans les premiers de la classe et, ne le serait jamais. Il avait quand même réussi à entrer à Yuei. Cela prouvait qu'il était tout aussi capable que le reste de ses camarades.

Puis, c'était grâce à son plan s'ils avaient réussi à gagner leur match contre la classe B. Ce n'était quand même pas rien. Bien sûr, Asui et Shinsou avaient eu un rôle important aussi. Il n'aurait jamais réussi sans eux. Cela ne changeait pas que cela avait été son plan.

Kaminari était surtout doué dans les relations avec les autres. Il s'était tout de suite très bien entendu avec Kirishima et Sero. Il fallait dire que ses potes étaient super cools.

Un peu plus tard, il s'était intéressé à Bakugou. Il l'avait tout de suite identifié comme la grande gueule de la classe. Il aboyait plus fort qu'il ne mordait. Il avait commencé à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils étaient devenus amis.

Kaminari était aussi très observateur. Il s'était très vite rendu compte que Kirishima en pinçait pour Ashido.

"Hé mec ! Tu devrais aller tenter ta chance !"

"Ah ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! Ashido est tellement géniale !"

"Mais si ! Tu veux devenir un héro viril, pas vrai ? C'est très viril d'aller déclarer tes sentiments !"

"T'as raison, mec ! Je vais le faire !"

C'était donc en partie grâce à lui si ces deux-là étaient ensembles. Il était content d'avoir pu aider son pote. Il avait donc décidé de faire cela avec le reste de ses camarades de classe, aussi.

Il avait remarqué que Jirou et Yaoyorozu étaient très proches. Il avait donc décidé d'en parler avec Jirou.

"Je ne sais si j'oserais ! Yaoyorozu est une personne incroyable ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur !"

"Mais si ! Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, elle aussi ! Puis, tu es une grande héroïne, très courageuse !"

"Bon d'accord, je vais le faire !"

"Bah voilà ! Bon courage ! Tu peux le faire ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien !"

"Quand je pense que c'est un crétin comme toi qui m'aide !"

Elle pouvait dire cela mais, il avait eu raison de la pousser un peu. Tout s'était bien passé pour elle et Yaoyorozu. Elle devrait lui en être reconnaissante.

Il avait donc continué comme cela. Sero passait de plus en plus de temps avec Todoroki. Cela avait l'air d'aller pour eux. Kaminari était content pour son pote.

Il se souvenait de Todoroki au début de leur première année.

"Je suis pas là pour me faire des amis !"

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis. Il parlait beaucoup plus avec les autres. Il s'était bien intégré au groupe. Kaminari était fier de lui aussi. Tout allait donc très bien dans leur classe.

Il restait quand même un cas difficile. Bakugou avait beaucoup évolué depuis son entrée à Yuei. Il avait appris à travailler avec les autres et, à leur faire confiance. Kaminari était sûr qu'il deviendrait un très grand héro.

Sa relation avec Midoriya s'était beaucoup améliorée, aussi. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour. Tout le monde avait pu s'en rendre compte.

Sauf eux.

"Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux pas lui parler !"

"La ferme, Pikachu ! Occupe-toi de ton cul !"

"Mais Kacchan ! Midoriya t'admire depuis toujours !"

"Ouais, je sais ! C'est Deku !"

Ce n'était pas ce que Kaminari voulait dire. Midoriya avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux quand il voyait Bakugou. Comment cet idiot ne pouvait pas le voir ?

"Je te jure qu'il y a plus que ça !"

"J't'ai dit de te mêler ton cul ! T'as pas le zombie à aller coller ?"

Kaminari insista encore un peu mais, Bakugou ne voulait rien entendre. Ce n'était pas grave. Il allait changer de tactique. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas avec Bakugou, il allait parler avec Midoriya.

"Tu devrais vraiment dire à Kacchan tes sentiments pour lui !"

Son camarade se mit à rougir.

"C'est si évident que ça ?"

"Ouais et pas qu'un peu !"

"Ah... Euh !"

Kaminari passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Mais t'en fais pas ! Il t'aime aussi !"

"J'ai des doutes ! C'est Kacchan !"

"Mais si ! Il parle tout le temps de toi !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Ouais ! C'est toujours Deku par ci, Deku par là !"

"Bon d'accord ! Je vais aller lui parler !"

Kaminari était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à convaincre Midoriya. Il était sûr que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
